


Two's a Crowd, Three's Company

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Anal Penetration, Kinky Leon, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: After reading an interesting article in a magazine, Leon gets an idea for a threesome. It takes little convincing Chris but he gets to choose the other person.





	Two's a Crowd, Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



> Thank you, SParkie96 for cheering me on and helping me out with this abomination!

Lounging on the exceptionally plush sectional in their shared living room, coffee set on the end table, Leon skimmed through the copy of Cosmopolitan that Claire had accidentally left, a few days ago. He rolled his eyes at the beauty and dieting tips, automatically skipped the fashion section, only stopping when he came across an interesting article. An essay, detailing the writer’s first experience with a threesome. Immediately hooked from the summary, the brunette read through each paragraph; his curiosity being piqued further. “Oh my,” He gasped reading through the explicit details, ideas now filling his already perverted mind. He blushed at the thought of having a threesome with Chris, he had always wanted to bring it up but didn’t want the older man to feel insecure when it came to pleasuring Leon. 

Stopping only to take a sip of his coffee, Leon heard the jingling of keys; Chris was finally home from the gym. Placing the magazine down, still opened to the page he was reading, he got up from the sectional and scampered over to his lover; placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Welcome back!” The brunette greeted, taking Chris’ gym bag and placing it on top of the washing machine, in the next room. Stunned by his lover’s response, Chris stared at the happy brunette, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Had he done something to Leon that he forgot about? 

“Wow, I wish I got this reaction all the time,” Chris said as his eyes continued to follow Leon. “What’s the special occasion?” He asked. “There is none, I just missed you is all.” the brunette batted his eyelashes as he made his way back to his spot on the sectional, immediately picking up the magazine to continue reading. 

“Oh?” Chris responded even more suspicious. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off and guzzling down half of it, he made his way back to the living room, standing over Leon. “What’s that?” He asked referring to the magazine. 

“A magazine.” Leon deadpanned while not looking up from the article. The muscular man rolled his eyes. “What are you reading, smart ass?” 

Leon looked up with an innocent smile. “Oh, just this interesting article…” he blushed. “Something I’ve been interested in for a while, now.” he bit his lip at the expression on Chris’ face. Before the older man could ask, Leon told him. “A first-time threesome and double penetration.” 

Brown eyes went wide. “What?” He wanted to make sure that he heard Leon correctly. When the brunette repeated the statement, Chris was stunned, his confidence slowly lowering. “I-Is it because of me? Work’s been stressful, lately.” He stammered, taking a seat next to Leon. “I’ve been doing my best, though.” He was silenced by the brunette who wasted no time climbing into his lap and kissing him. “You’re amazing in bed, Chris, I swear. But I’ve been feeling a little adventurous and thought maybe we could have some fun together. We don’t have to rush it, but just think about it. Doesn’t the thought of me being fucked by someone else, while you watch turn you on?” He purred he rubbed his hand against the crotch of Chris’ gym shorts. A verbal response wasn’t needed since Chris’ body answered the question.   
“Fine.” Chris groaned. “But I get to pick the person.” 

\---- 

It was hard getting throughout the workday while being distracted by Leon’s wish for a threesome. He was allowed to pick the person but Leon had made two things clear; No exes and no other bottoms. Those were non-negotiable for Leon; considering he loved attention in the bedroom and he wasn’t going to share it with some other power bottom. The decision was going to be a hard one; it was no secret that Leon was wanted by everyone in the BSAA office. In fact, Chris had overheard a few of them discussing all the thing they’d want to do to the brunette if they just had one night with him; each soldier lewder than the last. He had played it off as if he didn’t hear it since Leon didn’t want their relationship to be known yet, but he wanted to punch each and every last one of them out. The soldiers saw Leon as nothing more than a piece of meat and they all wanted some; well, except for one, Piers Nivans. 

While the others lusted over Leon, Piers focused his attention on Chris. The older man had taken a liking to the young sniper immediately- becoming his second in command sooner than expected. Rumors that Piers had been sleeping with Chris, quickly floated around the office. But that was far from the truth; there was nothing sexual between the two although, Piers had wished there was. 

“Captain?” Piers’ voice filled the silence of their shared office. Shaking his head to break away from his daydream, Chris looked Piers’ direction. Taking a good look at the young man, Chris began to notice just how handsome he was, those fire hazel eyes pouted and plumped lips. He knew about that perfectly sculpted physique under that uniform. Chris was also well aware of the obvious crush the young man had on him, maybe- just maybe, he had found the right person. 

“Did you hear me?” Piers asked, blushing as Chris continued staring at him. “I was going to order out for lunch, want anything?” He offered as he handed the Chinese take-out to his superior. Apologising for zoning out once more, Chris accepted the menu, skimming through the selections. Suddenly, an abundance of obnoxious cat calling and whistles could be heard from outside the office; excusing himself, he bolted from the room, meeting Leon halfway through the corridor, the noise stops immediately. 

“Agent Kennedy, what can I do for you?” Chris greeted his lover using his professional voice. Leon resisted a shudder; Chris knew what that voice did to him. Remaining stoic, Leon walked over to Chris. “I need to speak to you in your office, Redfield.” With a nod, Chris motioned for the brunette to follow him into the office. 

“Hey, Agent Kennedy. Captain and I were in the middle or ordering lunch, would you like to join us?” Piers offered with a sincere smile. Leon politely declined but gave Chris a shifty look. Whenever he was around Piers, Leon became insecure; doubting everything Chris loved about him. The young sniper was terribly handsome and young- something that also worried Leon. Chris quickly told Piers what he’d wanted from the menu and the sniper immediately dialed the restaurant. 

“So Captain, have you made a decision yet?” Leon asked as he stood in front of Chris’ desk. He stopped himself from sitting on the edge as he normally did when they were alone. Sitting back down behind his desk, the Captain nodded. 

“Actually Agent Kennedy, I think I have. I'm sure we'll agree on this.” 

Azure eyes lit up with excitement. He desperately wanted to ask who but decided against it since Piers was still in the room. Sure, the young man was distracted by ordering lunch, he still didn't want to risk it. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and nodded, clearing his throat. “I'll be waiting for your answer.” The brunette said now making his way towards the door. Chris followed him, quickly glancing over at Piers- the young man's back against the door. 

Leaning in quickly, Chris placed a kiss on Leon's lips. “I'll tell you at home,” he whispered to Leon, noticing the mortified expression plastered on his face. The muscular man took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder only to see a shocked Piers- all color drained from his face, his eyes expressing heartbreak. 

“Captain-- you and A-agent Kennedy--” the young man choked out, his throat tightening up. 

Now it all made sense. Chris brushed off all the flirting and advanced because he was involved with Leon. 

“Shit, Piers! FUCK!” Chris cursed. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we didn't want our relationship public. We still don't…” he ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, if we ask you to join us for a threesome would you keep silent?” 

“WHAT?!” Both men gasped in unison. 

“Captain-- are you asking me to join you-- in the bedroom?” Piers clarified. He felt light-headed, this had to be a mistake. 

“HE'S YOUR CHOICE?!” Leon screamed pointing at Piers, not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Chris groaned in frustration. He didn't want to have this discussion at the moment, especially at work.   
“Leon, we’ll discuss this when we get home. Stop jumping to conclusions, I’ll explain everything at home, I promise.” 

The brunette stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Chris sighed before explaining to Piers that Leon was intimidated by him, feeling unattractive when he was near the young man. He then went into a quick story explaining that Leon’s last relationship ended when he was dumped for a much younger man, since then- he’s had self-esteem issues as well as major insecurities. He then apologized for the awkwardness of the situation but the offer was still on the table. 

“Should I go talk to him?” Piers asked. He wanted to assure the brunette that he had no reason to feel threatened by him. In fact, in Piers’ eyes, it was the other way around. 

Chris shrugged. “You could try. I know it's nothing personal so he wouldn't be rude to you…” he paused for a moment. “Actually, you should. It's better if you talk to him since he wouldn't believe anything I'd say.” he decided. Deciding that the best time would probably be now, Piers took Chris’ advice. As he exited the office, he turned and told Chris that the money for lunch was on his desk, the captain nodded as he dismissed the young man. 

\---

Leon sat at his desk, with his face resting in his hands, obviously still upset about Chris’ choice. There was a light knock on his door; informing the person that the door was open, Piers walked in. Leon, still with his face in his hands, waited for the person to speak. 

“L-Leon?” Piers said silently. He felt the tension in the office and wondered if it was a good idea to talk to Leon. 

“Yes, Piers. What do you want?” Came the agent’s dry reply; still not looking up. 

The young sniper took a deep breath before telling Leon that Chris explained his reaction. Piers explained that he didn’t understand why Leon felt intimidated by him; the brunette was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen and that he was nearly flawless. He confessed that it was Leon that made Piers feel intimidated; understanding why Chris never responded to his advances or even gave him a second thought. Why would he? When he came home to Leon every night. 

Finally looking up and into Piers’ eyes timidly. Leon tilted his head trying to figure out if the young man was patronizing him or being sincere. 

“Leon, I don’t have anything against you. I’m not going to try to take Chris from you, I don’t hate you, I don’t have any ill will towards you. I just wanted to let you know that I understand where you’re coming from. I won’t ever be able to compete with you, you’re just out of this world.” The young man continued. “And if you truly are against Chris’ asking me to join you two, I can’t and won’t do anything to change your mind.” 

“Piers, thank you for being honest, I really appreciate it. I know Chris chose you for a reason but my only concern is… well, I’m not so much of a pitcher. If you catch my drift.” The brunette blushed as he lowered his eyes. Piers chuckled once he realized what Leon was referring to. “For you Leon, I’d pitch a thousand times as long as you’d catch.” He winked which caused Leon to blush even more. “You have my blessing, Piers. Welcome to the team.” Leon confirmed and Piers smiled. The deal was sealed.   
\--  
Grateful to finally be home after such a long day, having to stay later to finish paperwork that slammed him from left field, Chris walked into the apartment he shared with Leon. Stopping dead in his tracks, his jaw dropped at the sight he walked in on. 

Piers grinding against Leon, whose shirt was off and pants were undone, during a steamy makeout session. Low moans could be heard from Leon as the grinding intensified. 

After clearing his throat to announce his presence, the two men looked up at Chris, blue eyes and hazel eyes clouded by lust. “You’re late to the party, babe.” Leon breathed. His hands went for Piers’ shirt, helping the young soldier strip out of it. Needy hands went straight for the khaki pants that clung to Piers, pulling back the snap and unzipping them, Leon pushed them down, his hands immediately going for the young soldier's hard cock. He stroked him gently as he smirked at Chris, who watched in awe. Pushing the young man back, Leon leaned down, taking Piers into his mouth. He savored the drops of precum before bobbing his head at a steady pace. A hand was placed on the back of his head as encouragement to go faster. The brunette looked up only to see Piers with his head tilted back and mouth opened, allowing whispered curses, moans, and pants to escape those perfect pouty lips. 

“That mouth has a better use than just spewing out snarky comments, huh?” Chris smiled as he made his way over to the two men. He knelt beside Piers, running a hand through his hair. “As much as you love it, he loves it more.” He watched as Leon continued the blowjob on Piers as he began to stroke himself through his pants, which were soon lowered, cock springing out. He took the young soldier's have and placed it on his hardness. Piers wasted no time stroking his Captain's cock, admiring the size of it, it was much bigger than he'd imagined it to be. He wished he could taste it, but resisted, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

“Taste him.” Leon urged before wrapping his lips around Piers’ cock once more. 

Wasting no time, Piers obliged, moaning as finally felt his Captain’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing the slit while lapping up the precum. He always knew his Captain would be delicious and this confirmed it. Chris groaned; his senses overloaded. Between the sight of Leon and Piers and now Piers sucking him off, he was about to blow. He had to admit, Piers could give Leon a run for his money when it came to blowjob skills, but he wouldn’t dare confess that! The young soldier hadn’t noticed that Leon had stopped sucking him since he was too lost in his world with Chris. The brunette smiled as he watched his lover’s field partner pleasure his captain, Piers had begun to put his neck into it; giving his all to please his Captain, which made Leon smile. 

“Chris lay down,” Leon said while stroking his cock. 

Piers released Chris’ cock from his mouth, allowing the older man to lay down on the couch. He tried propping himself up by leaning on the arm of the couch, but stopping when he noticed a deviously smiling Leon, climbing on top of him, straddling his shoulders, before lowering his ass onto Chris’ face. Without hesitation, Chris spread Leon open, his tongue immediately attacking the young man’s opening with gusto. A loud moan emerged from Leon’s throat as Chris’ tongue slipped inside him, he began rocking his hips; riding the older man’s tongue as best as he could. While Chris was distracted by Leon, Piers took his captain’s cock into his mouth again, this time taking it all in. A muffled growl came from Chris, the vibration from his throat making Leon moan even louder. 

“YES!” Leon cried as he began to stroke himself. His moans filled the living room, drowning out the two other men noises. “FUCK ME!” Came the agent’s needy request. Immediately, all action stopped. Climbing off Chris’ face, the brunette bit his lip. “I want both of you soldiers inside me right now.” 

Brown and hazel eyes went wide. He couldn’t have meant what they thought he meant, right? 

“L-Leon,” Chris stammered. “Are you sure?” 

The brunette nodded, his eyes pleading for it. 

“It’s going to hurt, Leon.” Piers added, still unsure about the situation. 

“Shut up and fuck me!” Leon demanded. 

Giving a nod to Piers, Chris retreated to the bedroom to retrieve the bottle of lube. When he returned to the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Piers now tongue deep in Leon, picking up where Chris had left off. Handing the lube to Piers, the young man pulled back, squirting some lube onto his fingers before slowly inserting them into Leon. The brunette groaned at from the intrusion but was stifled when his mouth was placed on to Chris cock. Taking the hint, he swallowed his lover whole, crying out in pleasure when Piers, who now had two fingers, scissoring, inside him, brushed against his prostate. Deciding that it was better to play it safe, Piers inserted a third finger before finally adding a fourth. Once his fingers slid in and out of the tight brunette with ease, he let Chris know that Leon was fully prepared, waiting for further instructions. 

Pulling Leon off his cock, Chris listened as the eager brunette instructed the two soldiers. Following carefully, Piera was the first to lie down, slathering a generous amount of lube onto his length. Taking a deep breath, lowered himself onto Piers releasing a loud gasp as he felt himself being filled. Once Piers was fully buried inside him, Leon leaned down, chest against chest, placing kisses on the younger man's lips as his body adjusted to the size. He then signaled for Chris to enter him. With a clear view on the brunette's already filled hole, Chris angled his cock above Piers’, slowly and cautiously sliding into Leon, who was now crying at the top of his lungs from the extreme stretch. Immediately halting, the older soldier asked the brunette if he wanted to stop, offering to pull out of him but he was interrupted by a loud “no” from Leon. Complying, Chris continued sliding into Leon, finally relieved when he was fully in the agent. Neither man moved which allowed Leon to fully adjust to both men buried inside him. 

Moments passed before Chris began to slowly thrust in out of Leon, creating a pleasurable friction for both his lover and the young soldier. Wrapping his arm around Leon’s chest, he continued thrusting, picking up momentum as he held onto the brunette. The pleasurable screams from Leon once again filled the apartment nearly deafening Piers. Ignoring the ringing in his ear, he reached between the two, latching onto Leon’s cock as he stroked it, following the pace that Chris was moving at. Throwing his head back, blue eyes rolled to the back of his head from the overwhelming pleasure that he felt. His wild screams continued as he felt his prostate being pressed from two directions; the thrusting causing Piers’ cock to also move inside of Leon. Unable to take any more, Leon’s body tightened, his impending orgasm moments away. With another loud and wild scream, the brunette came on both his and Piers’ stomach. His body became momentarily numb as his orgasm passed. Within minutes both men came inside of the agent, the warmth of their seed caused him to shudder. He rocked his hips to make sure he caught every last drop, before feeling Chris slip out of him, collapsing onto the couch, then Piers pulling out of him.

Silence finally consumed the apartment while the three men caught their breaths and rode out the remainder of their orgasms. No one knew what to say or knew if any words were needed. 

“That was amazing.” There was a hoarseness to Leon’s voice. The two active partners nodded in agreement while they shared another moment of silence, embracing it until Piers finally spoke.  
“I should probably get going.” He said while sitting up and reaching for his boxers. A hand wrapped around his wrist gently. Looking up from the wrist, he saw the smile plastered on Leon’s face. 

“I was thinking since you two already had fun with me. How about you have fun with each other? It's the least I could do to say thank you.” He winked as he pulled Piers in for a quick kiss before turning over to Chris and gently kissing his lips.


End file.
